Greatest Gift, Lasting Love
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: It's Candace and Jeremy's aniversary, and she doesn't have a gift for him! How will the evening turn out? Will she be able to give him the perfect gift? Will he have everything ready before it's time? Short, but if you give more ideas, will write more!
1. Chapter 1: Nervous All Around

_Here's my newest fanfic, a lovely CandaceXJeremy, short and sweet. I wanted to make it longer, but for some reason, I've just run out of ideas. I unfortunately don't own any of the characters, all rights go to Disney and creators(I love you guys!). Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! And let it be known, a lovely BaljeetXGinger story will be coming your way as soon as my brain block goes away!_

_Thanks to you all,_

_SeraGreene12_

NOTE: This story takes place when Phineas and Isabella are thirteen, and Ferb is fifteen, which makes Candace nineteen. This story takes place before the first two stories I've written, so Isabella and Phineas are not a couple yet, which is why Phineas is still oblivious to Isabella's hints. Sorry if there's any confusion, but now there shouldn't be.

Greatest Gift, Lasting Love

**Chapter 1: Nervous All Around**

"So that's Uncle Phineas and Ferb as kids?"

"That's right."

"And that girl looks like Aunt Isabella."

"Hey, did you hear that? Aunt Isabella! That means I'm going to marry Phineas!"

"Or Ferb."

. . .

*BRIIINNNGG, BRIIINNNGG, BRIIINNNGG . . .*

Candace blinks and rubs her eyes, realizing she was dreaming. She turns the alarm clock off with the flick of the switch, and her mind wanders back to her dream. _Hmmm. . ._ She thought to herself. _ I haven't thought about that day when I was fifteen for years. Why am I suddenly remembering this now?_

She looks to the calendar that hangs on the wall in between her and Stacy's beds in their dorm room. In today's square, she'd plastered a picture of Jeremy's face.

"Oh my gosh! It's our anniversary! I completely forgot! I didn't even get him a gift! What if he thinks I'm not good enough for him? What if he picks that Mandy girl instead? What if he hates me so much that my parents disown me? What if I have to go live as a carnie? What if the only thing I can do is a cockroach in a bicycle store routine?" She grabs her pre-brushed hair in extreme anxiety, nearly pulling it out by the roots and hyper-ventilating.

Seeking comfort, she pulls her Ducky Momo out from its hiding place and then reaches for the pillow next to her. Looking around stealthily for Stacy, and pulls up the little piece of fabric she'd sewn on it (with a lot of moaning, groaning, and sticking herself with the needle) to reveal a picture of Jeremy. "Oh Jeremy," she said dreamily. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" she questioned happily, finally relaxing. She began hugging the pillow close and kissing the picture's face.

"You really ought to stop doing that." Stacy stated casually, leaning against the door jam.

"Stacy!" Candace exclaimed, scrambling about crazily, attempting to conceal the evidence, despite the fact that it's already been seen.

"It makes you seem overly-obsessed and immature, you know." She continued, ignoring her scrambling and went over to sit on her own bed.

"Like I care what other people think." Candace proclaimed, sitting up and glaring at Stacy defiantly, still holding the pillow tightly to her chest.

Stacy only gave her the _look_. The one she always gave Candace when she said something that sounded too reasonable coming from her mouth.

"Alright, fine! So I _do_ care! It's in my nature! But that's not the point, Stace! It's our anniversary! I have _nothing_ for him! He always gives me the best things, Stace! What if he gives me something that's absolutely perfect and because I didn't get him anything he suddenly doesn't love me anymore? I don't wanna be a cockroach carnie!"

_Ah,_ Stacy thought to herself. _There's the Candace I know and love._

"You know that's worst-case scenario, right?" She replied, trying to hid her irritation.

Her good friend of so many years didn't pick up on it, she was so worried.

(((((((()))))))

She wasn't the only one. Jeremy was just as worried, only he didn't exactly show or express it as much as Candace did.

He'd gotten up way earlier than usual because it was the only time that her brothers had room for him in their overly-busy schedule. He needed Phineas and Ferb's help to keep Candace clueless and yet at the same time get everything ready. And everything was, except for one thing. He still didn't have a ring.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Lie Goes Long Way

**Chapter 2: Little Lie Goes Long Way**

As Stacy attempted to calm a very anxious and deranged Candace, Stacy's phone rang. It was Jeremy, hoping to get her advice on the ring.

So when Stacy picked it up, Jeremy told her to pretend it was her mom and walk into the other room.

"Candace? It's mom, and she doesn't sound too happy . . . I'm gonna go to the kitchen."

"Count me out. I'm good."

So Stacy walked out, phone in hand.

"Classic." She said.

"What?" Jeremy replied.

"Classic. Go with the average diamond and ask Ferb how to add some subtle personality."

"Okay, I can do that."

"And Jeremy?"

"Yeah, Staceroo?"

"Whatever you do, don't let Phineas' imagination sweep you up too high, or you'll never make it down."

"What?" He said again.

"Whatever over-the-top idea Phineas comes up with, it'll be too over-the-top. And Candace doesn't need that."

"If you're sure . . ."

"Positive. As your girlfriend's best friend, trust me. And I'll do my job. I'll keep her busy away from the arrangements and you. It'll be fine. I promise."

So Stacy hung up and walked back to Candace, who'd been day-dreaming about Jeremy the whole time.

"So, what's up with your mom now?"

"She's mad at me for getting a C- in history."

"But that was almost a month ago!"

"She just now got the report card." It wasn't a _total_ lie. Her mom _was_ furious at her for nearly getting a D, and her mom _had_ just gotten the report card, but it wasn't the first time she'd seen the grade.

"We need ice cream and chick flicks."

"That's boy problems, Candace."

"The mall?"

"Girl problems."

"Chicken soup?"

"That's for a cold."

"Oh, that's why my warts never went away . . ."

"I've got it! Why don't I call Jenny and we'll have a girls day, just the three of us!"

"Stace, you're brilliant!"

"Didn't I ask you to call my mom about that years ago?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess you did.

(((((()))))))

"Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this," Jeremy mumbled nervously. "before it was all just prerequisitions, but doing this sort of seals the deal, now doesn't it?" 

"It'll be fine, man. Chill," Coltrane told him seriously. "I've never seen you so on-edge before, dude."

"Well, he _is_ taking one of the biggest steps of his life," Ferb pointed out.

They were in the jewelry shop. Jeremy was searching for an engagement ring. Tonight, he planned to propose to Candace.

"So Jeremy," Phineas said hopefully, "did you call us for romance ideas? 'Cus Ferb an' I've been working on—"

Isabella interrupted him. "—Like you know anything about romance." Even three years later, Isabella still had feelings for the oblivious boy—now young man—and despite his "knowledge" of romance, he still didn't catch her hints.

So Phineas simply gave her a curious and clueless look, and an awkward silence followed.

But not for long, because just then, the manager approached them. "So, young man, wat'cha lookin' for?"

Isabella's eye twitched, but no one caught it.

"An engagement ring," Jeremy said evenly and more calmly than he felt.

"Ah, the big one." He steered them over to a display case.

"We have a large selection, just take your pick."

There were so many different shapes, colors, and sizes, he couldn't tell what "classic" referred to. Ferb noticed that he was very nervous. He pulled on Phineas' sleeve and whispered something in his ear, who's face lit up in realization and then in turn whispered it to Coaltrane.

"Jeremy, didn't Stacy say something about getting the classic style?"

"Yeah, with a subtle hint of personality. But I have no idea what that means."

"Well, here's the ring you're looking for," the manager said, sliding back the glass and pulling out a ring. "It's 24 karat gold, with a square-cut diamond. I, on the other hand, can't help you with 'subtle hint of personality.' Even I don't know what that means."

Again, it Ferb who knew what to do. Pulling out a pencil from behind his ear and a notebook from out of seemingly nowhere, he drew a heart with the capital letter C, a plus sign, and a capital letter J inside of it, a favorite symbol of Candace's.

He handed Jeremy the drawing and pointed to a sign on the wall explaining the prices. "Get an engraving on it. It'll make it yours. Classic, but unique."

Jeremy thanked Ferb and paid for the design as such with the money he borrowed from his mother that he was currently working to pay off. Now, all he had to do was propose to her. And despite the fact that he had been reassured that the evening would turn out fine, he couldn't deny the fact that he was scared out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Smiles,Favorite Flowers

**Chapter 3: Sweet Smiles, Favorite Flowers**

Stacy and Jenny ended up staying all day. Doing each other's nails they thought and talked about everything.

Then, they spent the last three hours getting Candace ready for her date with Jeremy, which most of the three hours was spent in worrying.

Even though both Stacy and__Jenny knew how she looked wouldn't matter at the end of the evening, they also knew Candace. And in knowing her, the understood that looking her best was important. Just as important as wigging out helped her be calmer later, and being so would certainly help, so the let her wig out, let her fret, and then helped her get to her level of perfection.

As soon as they were done, Jeremy had arrived, carrying her favorite flowers and the ring in his pocket.

When he offered his arm, she took it, and he led them to the car, leaving Stacy to take care of the flowers and Jenny to help clean up the mess.

(((((()))))))

He took her out to a trendy little restaurant downtown, where the food could fit the mood as much as the music.

Today, the music was quiet and sweet, and the food comforting and flavorful.

They talked about everything and nothing. Laughing and smiling, they had their feet enter-twined, teasing and enjoying each other's company.

After the meal, he took her out to the park where they'd met, where they'd spent a lot of their childhood together.

Enjoying her surprised look, he pulled her along by the hand, their fingers interlaced, and sat them both on a swing.

With her on his lap, the two of them rose into the sky.

Still swinging slowly, he looked down at her, and she up to him. Kissing her temple, he murmured, "I love you Candace. You know that?"

She smiled in turn and replied, "I do now. I love you too, Jeremy." Her heart felt lighter after that.

They sat on the swing together for a while, the silence between them not unsettling, but rather peaceful. There was no need for words.

When she kissed him sweetly, he then recalled the ring in his pocket.

She pulled him up off the swing and reeled him in for a passionate kiss underneath the starlight.

When they were both gasping for air, she kissed the spot below his ear and whispered teasingly, "I can't think of anything that could make this day better," Knowing what his reply would be.

"I can think of some," He said in the same tone, knowing where she was going. "but first . . ." he said, which shocked her.

He let go of her and knelt down onto one knee in the slightly damp grass.

He pulled out the ring and whispered the words. "I love you, Candace. I have for years. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" she exclaimed, nearly squealing with delight.

Pulling her in to seal the deal, he kissed her with every fiber of his being.


	4. Epilogue: Wonderful Gift

**Epilogue: Wonderful Gift**

Only a few years later, Candace forgot once again that day when she was sixteen. So when she and Jeremy sat in the doctor's office knowing the news, him holding her tightly in his lap, she was wigging out and fretting again. "What if—" She started. "What if—" She started again.

"What if what, Candace?" he said soothingly, knowing exactly what, but trying to calm her.

"What if I—What if the baby turns out like Phineas? I'll go insane!"

"Well," he continued with the same tone of voice, hoping that this would console her, "there's always the chance of that, but there's always the chance of that beautiful little one we've got growing inside you will turn out to be just like the wonderful wife I have in my arms." He kissed her on the nose, and she smiled, relaxed, and kissed him back, realizing that it would be okay.

Linda and Lawrence looked on across the room, having come when they heard the news. Both were delighted.

"They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" Lawrence stated happily.

"He seems to be rubbing off on her. She's been calmer lately." She silently agreed.

They continued to watch the happy married couple contentedly. His laid back sense of the world had indeed rubbed off on her. It pulled her in and quieted her perfectionate side of life, letting her relax once in a while.

Meanwhile, Jeremy's mind flew back to that magnificent evening after he proposed.

*Flashback*

Candace lifts her head up from Jeremy's bare chest to look up at him.

"I never gave you anything for our anniversary," she exclaimed worriedly, turning to meet his gaze and disturbing the sheets, making them rustle gently.

"I disagree," He said, pulling her up to meet his gaze and kissing her neck intensely, yet tenderly. "If I remember, you gave me the best gift I ever received."

She looked at him with a startled expression on her face, confused.

"You." He kissed her sweetly and honestly, but with all the love he's had for her for all those years. "You gave me you." _And that's all I need._

*End Flashback*

THE END

_I am sorry to all of those of you who made it this far that this story is so short. If I could write any more on their relationship, I think I would, but the only problem is that a lot of their relationship is already established. We know about their first kiss, about the children they'll have, and how they relate to them, so there's not much to write about. I'm open to other ideas, and if I do end up changing this to include more, well then there you go, but this is so far, all I have._

_Thanks for sticking with me,_

_SeraGreene12_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE PAGE FOR THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE READING THESE STORIES, THERE ARE PLENTY TO CHOOSE FROM.**

"**Greatest Gift, Lasting Love" CANDACE AND JEREMY**

"**Love Realized, Truth Revealed" PHINEAS AND ISABELLA**

"**Secret Souls, Passionate Hearts" FERB AND VANESSA (WITH FLASHBACK TO THE DAY PHINEAS AND ISABELLA SPENT TOGETHER IN "Love Realized, Truth Revealed" SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE DID THAT DAY, READ IT)**

**AND THE NEWEST AND NOT COMPLETE QUITE YET STORY,**

"**Love Lost, Love Found" BALJEET AND GINGER (NOW FINISHED AND UPLOADED!)**

**OR, YOU COULD JUST CLICK ON MY NAME AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE TO FIND ALL OF MY STORIES. IT'S THAT SIMPLE!**


End file.
